


Candy

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: And hes a sex tease with lolipops, Candy, Gen, Halloween, M/M, michael secretly likes candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I havent written a fic in so long. So here's a short halloween themed fic about Vega and what the city does for Halloween and how Michael reacts about it.<br/>Happy Halloweenie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: my tumblr is protectedbythepeacock  
> You can find the same fics on there  
> I take requests  
> And cute anons 
> 
> Enjoy this oneday earlier fic

Michael knew a lot more about humanity and their old customs than he let it be known. Especially about the ordeal of Hallow's Eve. Such a holiday intrigued him more than it should— like how it turned into a commercialized disarray of candy and bare midriff skimpy outfits considered costumes from the day to celebrate death.

Even now in Vega, that old commercialized Halloween was a distant memory for those older than thirty five, and a history listen for the younger kids. But to never to let the spirit die, Edward Riesen converted it to a day of mocking angels. A different kind of commercialized. A day meant to walk amongst the dead was now a day where god awful pigeon feathers were strung together into sets of poorly groomed wings, and bad makeup around the eyes became the norm. The concept about scaring the dead was similar with trying to hide amongst the angels to avoid death.

Idiots didn't realize real 8balls could smell the human blood, could taste the humanity and the soul within. 

Michael no longer liked this holiday when it became a contest to have the best 8ball costume. You couldn't walk down in the square without seeing children running amuck in awful rags with dirt smeared on their faces and fake wings. After the fifth year of this, Michael refused to leave his tower during the festive week that lead up to Vega's "New and Improved" Halloween.

This year wasn't any different.

The angel stared down from his window, stiffening when he heard Alex walk in. He had told Alex he had the day off from training, yet here he was. Slowly Michael craned his head over, glancing at the boy who looked relatively normal. Pleasantly surprised that he wasn't taking part in such a crude event, Michael kept his face blank, minus the eyebrow arch. He shouldn't have been shocked, in his days watching Alex, he couldn't recall him or Jeep ever appreciating the way Halloween was. Alex had too much empathy to dress up in poorly created costumes that mocked deadly figures anyway.

"I never cared for Halloween... But I love the candy... Want a piece?" Alex offered, holding up a baggie filled with treats like sugar cookies shaped like an actual 8ball and suckers and chocolate angels that he got from Claire. Michael looked between the candy and his charge before strolling over to take a sucker. This was relatively surprising. Alex watched as the angel wet his lips and peal the wrapper off. 

He didn't stop watching when the bulb of spun sugar disappeared inside that warm cavern of a mouth. Halloween wasn't that bad...


End file.
